1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating module for a motor vehicle, especially intended to generate a wide cutoff-containing optical beam from a plurality of light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice to form an illuminating module for a motor vehicle with a plurality of concave reflectors, each comprising a light source in its concavity, in order to combine the light beams obtained from each reflector and form an optical beam.
By way of example, document EP 1 610 057 B1, which is equivalent to U.S. Publication No. 2006/0002130 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,057, describes such a module equipped with three reflectors such that the edges of the reflectors are placed one against the other. The beams obtained from these reflectors are then combined in such a way that the luminous flux at the center of the generated beam is produced by a central module, whereas the luminous flux at the edges of the generated beam is produced by two lateral modules.
Moreover, this document also discloses the use of a deflector to deflect the optical beam obtained from a collector in order to block the upper part of the optical beam generated by this module and thus prevent oncoming drivers or drivers in front of the automotive vehicle from being dazzled.
The present invention results from the observation that such a module could be improved. In particular, it would appear that the optical beam generated by such a module contains notable intensity variations, for example between the center and the edges of the beam, which exhibit maxima specific to each light source. Therefore the intensity of the beam does not decrease uniformly from a maximum intensity level at the center of the beam. In addition, it is possible to observe a decrease in brightness in the vicinity of directions corresponding to intersections between the collectors.
In addition, the efficiency of such a module is insufficient to enable a light beam to be generated with a satisfactory intensity using optical resources limited, for example, to two 3 W light-emitting diodes. This is due to the fact that the reflectors are relatively open and do not allow a maximal amount of flux to be collected.